Endless Well
by infractus monumentum
Summary: ItaSaku Maybe falling was easier done than said.


Endless Well

Illicit Memory

* * *

Falling.

Falling.

Falling.

She had betrayed one brother to further the other's strength.

And in doing so, she had hurt the one person she loved.

Or so she thought.

She cursed the endless well of human emotion that made her who she was.

She would rather be like the man next to her, the one with the stoic features.

And the new pair of eyes.

Falling.

Falling.

Falling.

Forever.

Sasuke would be hunting her by now, she knew. He may now be blind, but she had healed his wounds, just enough to make sure that he would be out for a while… but not long. After all, it was his Uchiha blood that made him the way he was – not just his eyes.

Naruto would likely be with him, as well. The blonde had started tracking her the moment she had defected – likely half at Tsunade's order, half at his own initiative.

Falling.

She questioned her sanity.

Falling.

He relied on her, far too much.

Falling.

She tripped, but before she hit the ground, an unusually warm steel band impacted with her stomach: saving her, but knocking the air out of her. He wasn't gentle, was he?

"Watch where you are going, Haruno." The warm band contracted, righting her before letting her go.

"Hn." She decided she would be just as callous as he was.

On Itachi's other side, Kisame chuckled quietly at the display.

Falling.

Falling.

Falling.

They continued, returning to the Akatsuki base.

"I see you've regained your eyesight, Itachi." Pein watched them idly from the entryway.

"Yes."

"Then I'm sure you three are more than able to take on another assignment in a few days."

"…Yes." She could tell Itachi wasn't thrilled with the prospect.

"… Wait, us _three_?" She eyed Pein in disbelief.

"Yes, you three. I'm not going to let them leave you here." Pein smirked. "And I doubt that you'd rather be paired with Tobi."

"What I meant was that I'm not part of the Akatsuki!" Indeed, she looked down at her clothing – it was the same medic-nin uniform she had always worn. Red tank, slitted tan skirt, black shorts.

Kisame started to laugh, then coughed to cover it up when the young woman glared over at him. But his face was still amused.

"You've gone on three assignments with Itachi and Kisame. You've lived here for over a month, willingly. You've handled many of our medical issues. And I doubt you could leave if you wanted to, as you are being hunted." Pein chuckled dryly. "You are, indeed, an Akatsuki member."

Itachi, who had grown bored with the conversation, started to walk away.

"Wait! You! This is _your_ fault!"

Falling.

Falling.

Falling.

He paused, looking back at her, the barest level of amusement registering in his eyes. Then he continued on, heading towards his room.

She followed.

Falling.

Falling.

Hit.

The.

Floor.

She trailed him into his room, shutting the door behind her so she wouldn't be laughed at later for yelling at the Uchiha. "This is your fault! If you hadn't gone blind, I wouldn't have felt bad for you, and I wouldn't be following you around like this!" _She had done her part, damnit!_ "You can see now! So I should be able to leave!"

"You act as if this were not your choice." Calmly, he began undressing in front of her.

That was when she saw the wound on his side. Immediately, all thoughts of her own frustration flew out of her head, and she moved forward, green chakra covering her hands. With a feather-light touch, she quickly healed him, and _then_ decided to blush, looking up at the significantly taller-than-her man she stood before.

"Your choice." This statement of fact caused her to blush even more.

"I… can't go home, can I?"

Falling.

Falling.

Falling.

"You already are home."

"But there was a life for me there."

"There is a life for you here."

"I helped people. I was a _good_ person."

He stared at her blankly, a blatant _you're an idiot_ face. "Nothing has changed."

Falling.

… since when do you talk so much?" During their conversation she had opted for staring at the floor.

Falling.

She raised her head, emerald defiantly meeting amused crimson and black.

Falling.

"Why do you care if I leave? Why would you want me here?"

"You are amusing." (_Annoying_.)

"Jerk." (Bastard.)

Giving up, she turned away, heading towards his door. "I guess I'm staying…?" She turned her head over her shoulder, searching his face for either disappointment or relief. She found neither.

"Yes. You are." He smirked. (_Because I want you to._)

"Don't sound so damn cocky."

"…Make me." The childish goading caught her off guard.

"What?"

"Make. Me."

"… _Are you teasing me?_"

Falling.

Falling.

Falling.

_Sasuke-kun!_

_Sasuke-kun!_

_Sasuke-kun!_

_Your brother is absolutely nothing like you._

Falling.

"Maybe." He turned away from her, heading into his bathroom.

"You are impossible!" She threw her hands in the air, walking out of the room.

Falling.

She crawled into bed, relishing the contact of smooth silk on her skin. Maybe being an Akatsuki member wasn't as bad as she thought.

Falling.

Then she rolled over, and her hand impacted against warm flesh. She nearly screamed as she bolted upright, and looked down to see a half-naked Itachi laying there.

Falling.

"You've got your own room!" That was the only thing she could splutter out as her mind went blank.

"I prefer yours. It smells more like you."

Falling.

_Sasuke._

_He really isn't anything like you._

_He's more… outspoken. (When he __**talks**_

Falling.

"But I can't **sleep** with you!" She stared at him, wide-eyed.

"You have before."

"But that was for missions!"

Falling.

In the end, she ended up sleeping with him.

Falling.

Falling.

Falling.

Into.

A.

Well.

Of.

Endless.

Emotion.

Falling.

For.

"You are impossible."

Falling.

For.

"You are amusing."

Falling.

"This conversation is over, Sakura. Drop it."

"Make me."

That was how she ended up with his lips pressed firmly against hers, her body sandwiched tightly between his and a rather wide tree trunk.

_That_ was how Sasuke found out why she had helped his brother.

**That** was when Naruto lost it.

And _**that**_ is how Sakura found out she was in love with Itachi Uchiha – killer of the Uchiha clan – S-class missing-nin from Konohagakure – evil (_amazing_), vile(_amazing_), man.

That's also how this story ends.

* * *

A/N: So, Itachi was made more playful in this. Another tweak, I know. Sue me.

Way to end a story on a cliffhanger, too, neh?

If anyone wants a sequel… I dunno. If this hits 20 reviews, then maybe. :)


End file.
